inquisitors_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominators
"It dose not matter what happens to as, it matters what happen's to are people, Those people are as, the are the feature of are chapter! they will one day battle beside as and fight for the imperium.... and we shall let no foe take that form as, come my brothers, We March into the battle of Faith and are people, for the god emperor!' Diminators The Dominators are a loyalist space marine chapter that was founding after the Great battle of the city, Reaver, were the first Dominators were born, the diminators were not always space marines, infact they were a small group of around 2,000 imperial students, that were learning military tactices, When the Unbound and Fel Sons of the Void, were they nearly destroyed the City of Reaver. Before Chapter Founding history Battle of Reaver: The Dominators were at the begging of the raid were students, they were learning combat tactice's and learning how to hold of a Ork Attack, this student were going to become Steel Legion Solders, however around the beginning of the raid, The Drop pod hit all around the City, and the sky was raining warp like energys, Out of no were the Sons of the Void hit the School, and what unloaded form that pod was unbeliveable, Herkin walked out of that Drop pod, holding his Power Axe that write on his axe, Life Taker, the Students ran for there lives, some went to hide, went out the school and ran, however the few went the imperial armory in the school, They took and were ready to fight against the foes of the imperium, they used what they learned and used tactical movement and took down the chaos cultists that went with the Sons of the Void. they went to the back of the school not knowing that it was blocked by the Sons of the Void, the Students were ready to fight, there bloodlust called there name, they wanted to server the God Emperor, the Student then charged into battle, yelling "Destroy them, for the God Emperor", they shot and went into cover, they shot them and attacked them it took 100rd of bullets before the Sons of the Void and the cultists were down, now the Students, then went to the City Hall, were it was armored with armory and secruity, luckly there was no chaos attacks when they reached the City Hall, however when the reached the town hall, A Large amount of students were fighting over who should be leader, 300 Students sided only known as Arthur Lionheart. Arther was the weak link, however he was smart and hardened form a hard family and shitty live. Arthur was not able to keep the the City hall, they were sent out, Arthur then said to his loyal 300, "it dose not matter my brothers, We are dominators, and we shall retake this land for the God Emperor". Most agreed, however some were becoming twisted with dark thoughts, however now known as Clan Dominators, they traveled the brutal desert to found a old base called, The Rubic Holding, a Great Fortress that was used by a unknown Chapter. it took them 10 days to reach it the Fortress, however the news was within the city that the Other Student Clans were destroyed, everyone of the Diminators were able to keep moving over those 10 days, however after 10th day, Some of the Students falled to chaos, and killed some of the students, the Students shot at the Heretics and burned there bodys, however sadly, there was noting to eat, The Students were fallen to hunger, there were only 200 left, Arthur had to do the sickley, He and with those who wanted to survive went to cannibalism, They eat the bodys, Arthur was the most sicked by doing this, Scared because of it, hey only eat one arm, but his fellow Brothers went crazy and eat everything, Arthur was in his State of rage, he was ready to have his revenege, He lead his men to for a other 10 days, The city he loved was destoryed, the city he grow up in, his rage lead him forward to his Revenge, he traveled to the City Hall, he then saw everyone he know, inpaled on a stick, Arthur, Went in a rage like form, his men watched him, Then Arthur show Sons of the Void, he ordered his men charge, not known he was charging at 100 chaos Marines, Arhter's loyal 200 charged into battle, out of no where, 200 more students came form the City hall, thought that they were dead, they forgot to search the City Hall, however now 400 Students were now entering in battle, however that 100, became a 1000, the intire Chaos Warband was there to fight Arthers 400 loyal Dominators, they held them off, using everything they got, they used there only 2 tanks, everything, and they held them off, finally after 20 days, The Imperial guard came to save the planet, however the 400 became 300, and those 300 held of the force of Chaos, unknownly the inquisition was there, and show there act as Honorble, when the 300 were finally done fighting, the inquisition ordered a meeting with Arthur, the so called Hero of Reaver, they meet and appoved that the Diminators were a Space Marine Chapter, Arthur becoming the first Chapter Master, Arthur was put in the hall of heros and his chapter was put with him. Arthur's Rebrith: Arthur was Reborn as the First Chapter Master of the Dominators, he would lead the First Crusade against the Terrors of the Mealstorm and destoryed over 10 warbands in his live time as Chapter Master, Arthur was only 15 when he became Chapter Master, he is known now as a Legend of the imperium and was glad to hold off the forces of chaos and the Terrors of Aliens, he was also the first to assault the Warp Area, the Hellstorm, were Fallen Medusa led. Chapter History: Battle of the Golden Halls: Around 325.M35, The Dominators were sent to Destroy the chaos hall of Slassnesh, what it is known to be called, Arthur lead the Battle, with his Chapter of brave space marines, The Dominators went to assault the left wing of the Great Golden Hall, that was over token by chaos, The Emperors children with a large amount of cultists, The Emperors Children battled against the Dominators, however the power and faith of the Dominators was not destroy able, The Emperors children were destroyed with the Golden Hall, however they found a Old Rune called, The Template of Spite, the Dominators took this Old Rune it put the the Iron vaults, were no power of chaos was able to take control of it, Arthur also ordered for this Rune to be watched by the Inquisition, The Inquisition took this as a sing of respect and the Dominators gained more favor form the inquisition. The Fall of a Primarch: Unknown by all other chapters, the Dominators are the only chapter to think that there chapter master was a primarch, however with the next battle to come would end in a great Death, The Devil's Children and the Pain Makers chose to attack the city of reaver, the brith place of the Chapter, the Dominators went into battle to save there homeworld, However to mighty Chaos Lords only known as, Samuel the Bloody and Matan of Pain Bringer. The was quick and easy, However Arther saw The 2 lords and thought he could take them both on, He was wrong.... Within in seconds the Mighty Arther was slan by dark magics and Samuel's Power Call "The Black Abyes". The Dominators took there primarch and put him with his fellow brothers on the Ship they call, Temple of the Fallen, one of there battle barges. The War of Rebels: The World of Herulm 2 was being taking by the powers of chaos, The people of herulm 2 were ether going insane or falling to worship of the chaos gods, The Dominators were sent to hold of the powers of chaos and destroy the heretics that were there. Lead by the Fearless Chapter Master Stedrim Dragon-Flame, However a Dark Chaos Lord was twisting the minds of the People of Herulm 2, The Battles were bloody and the City of Kindra was burned to the ground, within noting left but ash, The Chaos Lord was not to bee seem. Lurkum Sub-Sector War: The Lurkum Sub-Sector War or just known as the Lurkum War, the Dominators were sent to destroy the renegade warbands, also the Pain Makers who killed there primarch in cold blood, they went to hunt the Foes down and ended up killing the Pain Makers Leader, Matan and avenging there primarch. Notable Dominators Primarch Arther Lion-Heart: Arther is known throw out the histroy of the imperium, slaying daemon princes, winning great crusades and fighting against the forces of chaos, Arther died however by a deadly wound form 2 Chaos Lords. Chapter Master Willum Hallow-Blade: Chapter Master of the Dominators, he is known for being one the open minded but yet stubborn about his chapter, he Leads his current Crusade against the Traitor Warbands. Master Herald Mortum Iron-Guard: The Master Herald of the Dominators, he is the Chapter Master after Willum ether dies or gives his rule to Mortum. he also controls all Lord Heralds of the Chapter and watchs over the Companys of the Dominators Lord Herald Wolfenberg: (KEEP SECRET BY ORDER OF THE INQUISITION) Lord Herald Gorden: Gorden is known for his Deadly ways in combat, however not much is known for every Lord Herald is keep secret by ether order of the chapter or the inquisition. Captain Malrim Iron-Spear: Captain of 5th Company, he as aided in the 1st Willum Crusade against the forces cursade, his known for being rather angry in combat and mostly uses a Chainsword in battle that is called the "Skin Reaper". Captain John: Captain of the 7th Company. Category:Space Marine Chapter Category:Dominators